Going Away
by watfan1
Summary: A csiwat crossover gs. Sara runs away and into the arms of some federal agents. changed ch3
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not making any money of it. The characters belong to the creators of csi and cbs.  
  
Summary: This is a csi, wat crossover. Bear with me if it is a little bad as it is my first fic.  
  
She waited outside his office, waiting for Grissom to arrive back from his crime scene. Lost in her thoughts, Sara didn't notice Nick walking up behind her.  
  
"Hey, you ok sar"  
  
"Mmm, I'm fine nick, just waiting for Gris"  
  
"K, I'm going home now, see you tomorrow night"  
  
"Bye nick", Sara pondered over his last statement. No, actually she wouldn't be seeing him tomorrow evening.  
  
"Hey Sara, did you want to talk to me?" said a voice behind her. "Umm yeah" Sara followed Gris into his office. "I just wanted to hand you my resignation."  
  
"What! Is this because of me Sara?"  
  
"Look, I'm leaving. The reason doesn't matter now." She than turned away, walking out of grisssom's office. Out of his life. By the time he shouted out her name it was to late, she was already down the hallway.  
  
Sara's POV  
  
Don't cry, I am not going to cry I keep telling myself. God, I was the one who chose to leave, not him. Tears start to well in my eyes as I'm getting into my Tahoe.  
  
"Sara, wait we need to talk." Grissom yells from half way across the car park. "Look I'm sorry Sara; can we go grab something to eat so we can talk about this?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about Grissom, I'm joining the FBI. I will be out of town tomorrow. Now please just leave me." God, doesn't he understand how much he hurts me, how much leaving is hurting me. And with that I drive out of the car park, leaving behind my old life. Leaving behind Grissom.  
  
A/N: Should I continue? Sorry about the short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.  
  
A/N: This is my first fic. Please reply if you want more chapters. 


	2. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not making any money of it. The characters belong to the creators of csi and cbs.  
  
Summary: This is a csi, wat crossover. Bear with me if it is a little bad as it is my first fic.  
  
Grissom's POV  
  
I watched silently as her Tahoe drove out of the car park. God, How stupid am I? I just lost the only women I have ever loved. The girl that every time I saw took my breath away, and made my heart skip a beat. I've really messed up this time, and all because I can't say what I mean. If only I could hire a time machine and change all the times I acted like a dick to her.  
  
Shit, it's the start of shift I have to hand out assignments. Now I have to tell them all that they're best friend isn't coming back. And it's all because of me and my stupid emotions.  
  
Break Room  
  
As usual everyone was gathered around the room waiting for grissom to come in and hand out their assignments. The only variable was a missing csi.  
  
"Has anyone seen Sara?" Asked the blonde haired women reading the new cosmopolitan magazine.  
  
"Yeah, I saw her before; she seemed kinda out of it". Nick said while racing Warwick on the new ps2 game.  
  
"Mmm, she's been like that a lot lately."  
  
"Ok everyone we've got a robbery and a double homicide." Grissom announced his presence in the room. "Catherine and Warwick on the robbery, Nick you come with me."  
  
"Gris, where's Sara?"  
  
"Umm, well she informed me earlier this evening that she has resigned."  
  
An outburst of what, when, where's and gasps followed.  
  
"Now I believe we have a job to do" Grissom said gruffly as he walked out the door.  
  
Catherine quickly got up from her spot on the lounge to chase after Grissom.  
  
"Wait Gris, wait a second."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you do something to Sara? Did you hurt her?' Catherine asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"No, and even if I did, our relationship would be none of your business." He was almost shouting now. "Understand Catherine?"  
  
She merely nodded her head.  
  
"Now, last time I checked we had a job to do."  
  
A/N: The without a trace part will come in next chapter, I promise. 


	3. 3

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not making any money of it. The characters belong to the creators of csi and cbs.  
  
Summary: This is a csi, wat crossover. Bear with me if it is a little bad as it is my first fic.  
  
Federal Building, New York 3 days later.  
  
The entire missing persons unit was gathered around the conference table in the middle of the room. Jack cleared his throat and walked over to the door where a pretty brunette was waiting. He put his arm around her and guided her into the room.  
  
"Everyone, I would like you to meet our new agent, Sara Sidle"  
  
"Sara, meet Vivian Johnston, Martin Fitzgerald, Danny Taylor and Samantha Spade."  
  
The team nodded their heads in welcome at the newcomer.  
  
"Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?" Jack suggested to the newcomer.  
  
"Umm, well as you know my name's Sara. I have a physics degree from Harvard. I previously worked as a csi in San Francisco and than Las Vegas."  
  
Again there were a few nods of the heads as the speech was going on.  
  
"Ok Sara, now that the introductions have been made we've got a person to find. Her name is Jenna McDonald and she is 21 years old." Jack said while fastening a picture of a young girl to the whiteboard.  
  
Break Room, Las Vegas Crime Lab  
  
The team minus Grissom sat around lounging, waiting for the end of shift.  
  
"Grissom's been really depressed since Sara left."  
  
"Tell me about it. I wish that he would just ring her up and tell her to come home. Maybe it would put us all out of our misery."  
  
"Maybe one of us should ring her or something. Just slip in the fact that Grissom's been depressed since she left"  
  
"You shouldn't mess in other people's lives Nicky. It's up to them now." Said Warwick while pouring himself some coffee. "Do you want some?" Indicating the coffee pot.  
  
"Yes please. Yeah maybe you're right. But I just want them to be happy."  
  
"Maybe we could help them a little bit." Catherine said from her position on the couch.  
  
"What do you mean?" Warwick asked while handing Nick the mug of hot chocolate.  
  
"Well, while I was still in college, me and some of my buddies started set up this friend of ours with this chick he was into."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Yep, they ended up staying together for yonks. All I'm saying is they might just need a little bit of a push."  
  
"Look guys, it's their lives, but I agree with you on one thing, we have to do something about grissom."  
  
"So it's decided, we will play a little match maker and see if we can stop the grinch in there from being so damn depressed."  
  
"Agreed" Nick and Warwick said with a note of apprehension in their voice.  
  
A/N: I hope this one was a little bit longer. And remember, the more reviews I get, the quicker I post. !!!!! 


	4. 4

Ch4  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, not making any money of it. The characters belong to the creators of csi and cbs.  
  
Summary: This is a csi, wat crossover. Bear with me if it is a little bad as it is my first fic.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I've posted, but I've been kinda busy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"So how long were you a csi?" asked Martin. He and Sara were in the car going to interview Jenna McDonald's parents. He was trying to make some conversation after sitting in silence for almost half an hour. This new agent seemed kinda weird, if not extremely quite.  
  
"Umm, well about 6 years." Sara replied while still looking out the window.  
  
"Oh ok. What made you decide to join the bureau?"  
  
"Oh, I just needed a change of pace. You know?" Sara said while still looking out the window.  
  
"Yeah, sure I understand." Martin decided that Sara didn't really have any desire to talk to him and he thought it would be best just to leave her to her thoughts.  
  
'God, I wish this guy would stop bugging me. He doesn't take a hint, if I wanted to talk to him I would.' Sara thought silently in her head.  
  
The rest of the journey was travelled in silence. "Ok, here we are." Martin said finally.  
  
Las Vegas Crime Lab  
  
"So how are you grissom?" Catherine said as they were walking down the pavement towards the robbery that would be become their newest crime scene.  
  
"Fine" came the reply.  
  
"No grissom, really how are you? Inside I mean."  
  
"Fine, like I said before. Look at this, it appears there is a crime here that needs to be processed." And he walked off to talk to the duty officer.  
  
Geez, this guy is going to be seriously hard to break, Catherine thought to herself.  
  
Grissom's POV  
  
God how he missed Sara, how her smart ass comments would light up an entire crime scene.  
  
The rare time when she did smile, the gesture would make his whole body tingle.  
  
Oh, how he missed her, how he wanted her to come back. Yes, I really want her to come back.  
  
A/N Hey, sorry it took so long to come, but I've been really busy. Also sorry its kinda short, but I promise the next one will be longer! 


End file.
